User blog:Eronan/Cardfight Vanguard Template
Since I have been asked on how I create my cards. I'll just supply the template here so that it's easier for you guys. The link to the Template is here. The Download Link should not be changing. Template Includes *All Shield 0-10000 **Gold Sentinel Shield *All Trigger Icons *All Grade Icons (0-4) with Accompanying Boost, Intercept & Twin Drive (Triple Drive is not yet available) *Effect Icons **Counter Blast, Soul Blast & Soul Charge **VC, RC & GC Icons **Stand & Rest **ACT, AUTO, CONT **Limit Break 4 & 5 Icons and Text **Royal Flush Icon and Text **Link Icon and Text **Power, Shield & Critical **Restraint Text **Lord Text **Heal Text **Sentinel Text **Forerunner Text **English Legion Icon & Text **Nation Icons **Stride Symbol, GB1, GB2 **Cray Elemental Background *Stride Template *G Guardian Template *Trigger Template *Link Joker Text *Legion Symbols *Reverse Text *Trigger Cover Layer Breakdown "Stride Symbols, G Unit Border" *Grade 4 (Triple Drive) *Stride Text *Generation Break 1, 2 & 3 Text *Stride Bottom "G Guardian Border Text" *Grade 4 (no Drive) *G Guardian Text *15000 Shield *G Guardian Bottom G Unit Nation Border *Nation Border for G Units Aether *Aether Nation Flag Clan Keywords, Magallanica *Cameo Reinforce, Engorge, Harmony, Afterimage, Charge Keywords + Text *Magallanica Texts, Cray Elemental, Star Gate *Star Gate Flag *Legion, Link, Royal Flush, Limit Break 4 Texts *Resist, Forerunner, Sentinel, Lord Keywords + Text *Cray Elemental Grade 0, 10000 Shield, Critical, Zoo, LJ & Heal Text, LB5 *Grade 0 & 10000 Shield *Critical Trigger Icon *Limit Break 5 Text *Heal Text *Link Joker Formatting *Zoo Nation Flag Grade 1, 0 Shield, Draw, Dark Zone *Grade 1 & Sentinel Shield *Draw Trigger Icon *Dark Zone Nation Flag Grade 2, 5000 Shield, Heal, DE, Legion *Grade 2 & 5000 Shield *Heal Trigger Icon *Normal Unit Border Replacement *Legion Flags (Left + Right) *Dragon Empire Nation Flag Other *Grade 3 + No Shield *Legion Icon *Stand Trgger Icon *Counter Blast, Soul Blast, Soul Charge, Counter Charge Icons *Stand + Rest Icons *Boost, Intercept and Twin Drive icons *Zone Brackets *AUTO, ACT, CONT, IMM Icons *VC, RC, GC Icons *1/Turn Icon *Trigger Border Things to Note This Template uses Paint.NET which is a FREE Photo Editing Software for Windows, and is not as advanced as Photoshop or many other Photo Editing Programs for that matter. If you wish to use Photoshop instead there is a link here. Do note, that you can also use GIMP for that program, however, the downflaw of GIMP is that it takes a long time to load, unless you remove all the plug-ins. You can get Paint.NET here. Layers are For: *Layer 4 - Background Picture *Background - Nation *Layer 2 - Only Move the Effect Box & Flavour Box Up and Down *Layer 3 - Effect, Grade Icon, Trigger Icon, Shield, Name, Power, Clan, Race & Legion Symbol Text Fonts & Size: *Name: Impact- Size 12 - Italics *Power: Impact - Size 18 - Bold-Italics *Clan: MatrixBook - Size 9 - None *Race: MatrixBook - Size 7.5/8 - None *Effect Text: Optima - Size 7.5 to 8 - None *Flavour Text: MatrixBook - Size 9/10 - None Updated Update: 24/06/2016 *Added G Guardian Materials Update: 13/01/2016 *New Stride Text (G-BT5) *Charge, Afterimage and Engorge Keywords Added. *IMM Ability Icon Updated: 20/10/15 *Harmony, Cameo & Reinforce Keywords Added. (Only Keywords that are treated as abilities will be added) *Link Symbol Updated Updated: 18/05/15 *Legion Symbol Fixed *Legion 20000-22000 added *Nations Fixed *Counter Charge added Updated: 1/04/15 *Icons Fixed. *Missing Nations Added. *1/Turn Added Updated: 5/02/15 *Stride Background Changed *Generation Break Text Added *Stride Text Added *Stride & Generation Break Symbols Fixed *Cray Elemental Background Fixed Updated: 4/02/15 *"Reverse" Text Added. *Legion Symbols Edited. *STRIDE Symbol Changed. *Cray Elemental Background Added *Stride Background Added (Grade 4 Triple Drive not added) in English Category:Blog posts